


Beautiful

by Basched



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: Shorts of all the pairings of my favourite four, inspired by Faith Hill's Beautiful.





	1. Thundershield

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> It's not very often that I like to play the same song, over and over, but Faith Hill's Beautiful has done it for me. Okay, some of it is spoken, but it inspired my mind to write. These are shorts for all the combinations of my favourite four, my all-time Marvel ships. I hope you likes. 
> 
> \----------------------

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I love the way you stand in my way_   
>  _You won't move 'til you get a kiss_   
>  _And how you tell me that my name_   
>  _Tastes so sweet on your lips_

He had to go to Coulson’s debrief, but the doorway was blocked. Pleasantly so. 

Steve knew what the price was. 

Standing on tip-toe, he reached up and leaned in, pressing his hands against a wet bare chest. He pressed his lips to a warm mouth and as he did so, soft beard hairs tickled his chin. His eyes fluttered closed, loving the sensation it gave him. He felt an arm snake around his waist and a grip against his ass pulled him close to a naked and aroused body. 

Their mouths opened slowly and then began to motion together, lovingly and tenderly. Their tongues lapped and probed together with deep, soft movements before a hungry want drew the kiss into a starving frenzy. Delectable moans and groans breathed between them, but the need for air and a single sharp nip of Steve’s teeth against a swollen lip, broke them apart. 

Steve was left breathless and giddy. That was one hell of a kiss. 

“Hmm!” 

He wasn’t the only one who was a little disorientated by that kiss. Thor stumbled out of the doorway, finally allowing Steve the chance to leave if he wanted, but he wasn’t going anywhere yet. The sight of Thor’s eyes, glazed and dopey, and his shaking naked body, was a sight to behold. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, trying to steady his wobbly Asgardian demi-God. 

Thor grinned. “Steve. Steven….” 

“Yes, that’s my name, beautiful.” 

Thor chuckled and licked his lips. “Steeve! Steven. It sounds sweet on my lips.” 

“Just my name?” 

Thor laughed and his voice deepened with want. “Steeeeve…” 

The love-drunk Thunder-God took up position again in the doorway and grinned. 

Steve knew that Thor wasn’t going to move until he got another kiss and he loved that. 

So, Steve had to oblige. He had no other choice. 

He never made it to the debrief.


	2. Thunderwar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I love the way you hold me with your eyes_   
>  _Hold me so tight that I can't move_   
>  _It's like everything I've ever known is a lie_   
>  _And you're the simple truth._

The moment he opened his eyes, he was frozen. He couldn’t move. 

He stared into dark hazel eyes and was lost. 

He recalled the days when those dark eyes were blue like his. He remembered when her jet-black hair was golden as the sun, like his. 

A first introduction to a lord’s daughter, Thor remembered a shy blonde girl who loved playing in the fields and when he made it rain for her, her laughter was so beautiful and such a sound made the world brighter. He loved her and loved spending time with her and for hundreds of years, they were inseparable. 

The curse of a jealous brother changed everything and for a long while she lost her laughter and her smile and he lost a friend. 

Later the shy girl became one of the bravest and fiercest shield-maidens Thor had ever known. He fought by her side and she was forever loyal. They were again inseparable. 

However, all those years he had been utterly oblivious. 

The moment she reached up and kissed him, everything he had ever thought or known, was revealed as a lie. They were never supposed to be just friends. 

Now, as they lay naked in each other’s arms, in the tall grasses of the fields they’d played in as children, she was his only truth. She was his everything. 

“I’ve been such a fool,” Thor uttered, reaching out to her and planting a kiss to her breast. He felt her light chuckle and her hand stroking through his hair. 

“Yes. You have.” Sif pulled Thor’s face away from her chest and reached down for a kiss. 

The kiss opened the heavens.


	3. Warshield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I love how softly you touch my skin_   
>  _Like you're touching the wings of a butterfly_   
>  _I wish we could just lock ourselves away in a room_   
>  _Where there was no such thing as time_

She had seen how he fought on the battlefield. She saw how he never gave up and kept fighting with such determination and fierceness, and he was beautiful. 

When the battle ended in victory, the Midgardian was still standing strong, despite his injuries and fatigue. He never wavered. The attraction towards him and his strength, his prowess, was surprising and pleasant.

“You don’t have to help me… I can wait for my turn to be healed.” She said when he came to see how she was doing. 

“I was concerned about you, Lady Sif.”

How noble. 

Sif smiled softly at him, which made him smile in response. A kind smile… a beautiful smile. 

“I know we don’t have anything as advanced as Asgard, but I do know some first aid. If you’ll permit me?” 

Sif bowed her head in gratitude. She asked about his own injuries but he didn’t seem concerned. He said something about a serum in his blood that helped him, so she allowed him to help strip off her broken armour and check her over.

It was a curious sensation to be checked without the forge or other Asgardian means, but she was captivated by his process, the intenseness of his concentration, the softness of his touch and the look of genuine concern in those deep blue eyes.

Sif had no idea how many injuries she had, but then it didn’t matter when her hand grazed against his. Their eyes locked and then, nothing else mattered to either of them.

The door to her room was speedily locked, armour and uniform were stripped and discarded, and the Captain of America surprised the 1,500 year old shield-maiden again with his stamina and skills. 

As they lay together afterward, with new injuries, Sif wished they never had to unlock that door. She honestly wished that the rest of the universe and time itself didn’t exist. She was content, pleasured and happy. She wasn't in a rush to discard this lover. At all. 

Steve Rogers held her and stroked her with a softness that she loved. Delicate loving grazes over her arms. 

“I should visit Midgard more often.” She whispered, turning to kiss against his neck.

“You should." He replied, "and every time you do, I promise to receive you kindly, my Lady.” 

Sif visited Midgard every week after and Steve Rogers always kept his promise.


	4. Shieldlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I've never let anyone get this close_   
>  _I've always been afraid_   
>  _But you break down every wall and I feel so safe_

Was it weird to admit to him that he was scared and afraid? 

He knew already of course, for the compassionate look in his eyes was hard to miss through his mask. The rigidity of his stance dropped and he moved closer. His shield dropped from his grasp and he held out a hand of comfort. 

_“It’s okay, Peter. It’s over. You don’t need to be afraid anymore.”_

At first, Quill didn’t want to accept his hand. 

He didn’t want to risk blurting out to this man, everything he had kept secret. From the moment he had been taken from Earth, from the moment his mother died, he had always been afraid. Fear had always been there, a constant companion. 

The walls he had built over the years, had grown strong and nothing got through. He became a player, a roguish outlaw and he used this side of him, along with his humour, as a shield. He slept with people to try and feel something else, to forget the hardships of growing up with the pirates and knowing that his family had lost him as well as his mother. 

The affairs, the sex, had been nothing more than that, he never let anyone get close to him. They didn’t know the real Peter Quill. 

No one did. 

Quill snapped out of it and saw that the Captain still had his hand outstretched towards him. A soft but sad smile was on Steve’s face and for a moment, Quill envisioned the poster of his hero that had been stuck to his bunk wall on the Milano, the poster he looked at every night and morning since childhood. He remembered the dreams he used to have… of being rescued and returned home by the handsome Captain America. 

Was the poster still there? Had it survived the crash of the Milano? 

A sudden panic filled his chest at the thought of the poster in ashes. He couldn’t breathe. 

The moment Steve Rogers took hold of Quill’s hand, those walls he spent years building, came crashing down. Steve pulled him into a hug and squeezed him with an intensity that left Quill gasping. 

Then it hit him. 

Quill wasn’t the only one who had been afraid of closeness. He wasn’t the only one with barriers. 

_“It’s okay, Cap. You’re safe now. Let go.”_

They both let go with a kiss neither of them expected, but they welcomed it... needed it. 

When Quill woke up the next day, he didn’t have the poster of Captain America looking at him. He had the real Cap in his arms, smiling up at him.


	5. Thunderlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Every part of who I am_   
>  _Is so in love cause what I have is beautiful_   
>  _Feel like I could fly, Across the clear blue sky_   
>  _Baby, I could cry_   
>  _You make me feel so beautiful_

The blast rocked the ship and Quill lept up. In a half groggy but very naked state, he scrambled up to the cockpit of the Milano, whilst attempting to slip on his boxer shorts. It wasn't easy, as he tripped several times, but it didn’t matter because the ship was under attack. 

He powered up the engines and the Milano shot up into the sky. 

How these Bounty Hunters had found him, he didn’t know, but Quill maneuvered the ship in a series of twists, flips, and turns, in an attempt to outrun the attackers. They kept up. They fired on him again and again, and several times they hit. 

Quill swore loudly at them for hurting his beloved ship, but then there was an almighty crash from the back. A blinking red light flashed on the panel, Quill smiled. 

His heart raced when he saw flashes, brief glimpses of some _one_ flying in amongst the weapons fire, without a ship. He cheered loudly. His fist punched the air and he swerved out of the way for the impending assault on the Bounty Hunters. 

The continual succession of crackling lightning bolts and loud thunder, made the Hunters give up and they flew up into the atmosphere, away from the paradise planet. When the skies cleared, the one responsible for making them flee came to a hovering halt in front of the cockpit’s canopy. 

Quill grinned and cheered again, feeling the charge of the lightning and energy on the Milano's consoles, but he cheered also for the sight of his lover before him.

The God of Thunder was floating, with Mjolnir in his hand, his hair loose and whipping in the wind, smiling back at Quill whilst wearing one of Quill’s t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. Neither were containing Thor Odinson very well, but even in such a state, he was all godly and powerful. No one would dare to mess with him. 

Thor gave Quill a seductive wink and shot away, his sonic boom rocking the ship. Quill made the Milano give chase and soon the two of them were flying through the blue sky, swirling around each other with smooth and flawless motions, doing loops, zig-zags and even dipping low to skim across the surface of the ocean in perfect synch. 

Quill didn’t know how long they flew together because they were both having so much fun, it's what they loved doing together. He occasionally spotted Thor laughing with joy, but eventually, Thor set back down on the beach and Quill landed beside him. 

When Thor came on board, both were grinning from ear to ear. The shirt Thor had worn was in shreds and his hair was wind-swept and tangled. 

“So?” Thor asked, throwing away the shreds of the shirt. 

“To be honest? I forgot you were down there.” Quill quipped, his eyes glazing over at the beautiful magnificence before him. 

“I don’t believe you.” Thor playfully growled. He closed the distance between them and teased his fingers over Quill’s hips. 

“God... I am so in love with you.” 

“That… I do believe.” 

Thor grabbed Quill’s hand and dragged him back down into the bunk below. 

No one attacked the Milano again.


	6. Warlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You make me feel so beautiful_   
> _When you touch my face_  
>  _When you say my name_  
>  _Beautiful_   
> _Always find the way_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Gods! I had completely forgotten to post this up!! I was so busy writing something for Christmas I forgot my last ship of this fic! 
> 
> So, this is Warlord! Sif/Quill. Don't think many people would ship this, but I can totally see it happening, mainly for the reasons that Quill would so let Sif peg him! She is top all the way! But not just in sex. I can see Sif falling for Quill just like Thor would and damn I need to write more Warlord. 
> 
> Anyhoos, enjoy! 
> 
> \------------------------

It happened once in a while.

It didn’t happen as often as either of them would’ve liked, but it excited them, it thrilled them, and on the rare times they saw each other, things got more passionate and intense. 

The first time only happened because she was horny after a fight and he was the first person she happened to bump into. 

It was his unusual ability to keep up with her and his willingness and want, to be pegged, that had them arranging to meet up again whenever they were in the same section of the galaxy. It was supposed to be fun, a way for them to unwind, but it was much more than that now. 

With Quill beneath her, open and welcoming to her, his glazed eyes looked up to Sif with something other than lust. He was enamoured. He was looking at her with love. 

His hand reached up and caressed her face, and her name gasped from his lips.

It made her stop, but she didn’t pull away. 

Sif faltered as she realised what Quill was declaring and how he was making her feel as well. She hadn’t expected it, neither of them did, but it was unusual. Sif is a warrior and Shield Maiden of Asgard, and he is… a Ravager… a thief, a mortal of Midgard.

No. Quill was no mere mortal, she sensed that the first time they had sex. This man was something more than just human and Quill had no idea. 

His hands gently gripped her arms and Quill steadied her before stroking his fingers up and down her arms and down across her hips. Not once did he break their gaze. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

“Why thank you, Ma’am!” Quill smirked, reaching up and placing a soft kiss to the end of her nose. 

Sif scrunched up her face, and her nose twitched as the bristles of the Star-Lord’s stubble tickled the end. 

Did she say _he_ was beautiful? 

She must have done. 

“You’re not so bad, yourself.” Quill joked. 

Sif playfully slapped him and gave a hard shove that made him gasp, but when he opened his eyes, the sincerity and adoration he had for her were unmistakable. 

In all of her thousands of years, true love was rare. That this outlaw, this half-human thief could make her feel love like this? She never thought it would happen. He wasn't what she considered 'her type'. She was genuinely feeling things for Peter, and love was the only way to describe them. 

She loves him. 

Sif had only felt this before with one other person, but the Son of Odin had his mortal Captain. She wasn’t bitter or jealous, but now she had felt this again, she couldn’t let Quill get away. 

But what hope or future did a Lady of Asgard and a thief have? How could they make this work? 

“Hey…” Quill’s hand again stroked her cheek, “We’ll find a way. Trust me.” 

Sif may have had her reservations at first, but the Lord of Stars didn’t let her down.


End file.
